1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing paperboard and more specifically to a process for obtaining a paperboard which is substantially oil impervious.
2. The Prior Art
In the packaging of oils and compositions containing these materials, the use of metal containers has dominated the field due to the inability of the oils to penetrate the metal. However, metal containers are relatively expensive and attempts have been made to replace the metal containers with paperboard coated with oil impervious coatings. The coatings, however, have been found to be either expensive, and thus undesirable from an economic viewpoint, or if inexpensive, retain their imperviousness for only a short period of time and thus are undesirable from a quality standpoint. Further, such coated paperboard cannot be recycled back into the pulping process using conventional repulping methods.